Necromancer
The Necromancer is the Third of the Four Final Bosses. He is also released as a playable character in the Necromantic Pack DLC (or unlocked by beating the Industrial Castle on Insane Mode PS3/PC). Involvement The Necromancer is responsible for the Skeleton knights roaming the land. He is also responsible for resurrecting the Cyclops you defeated earlier in the game. The Necromancer is believed as the Evil Wizard's most highly ranked and loyal servant as he is seen with the Evil Wizard most of the game. In the Wizard Castle Interior, he will be the Third of the Four Final Bosses you will face. Strategy A good Animal Orb to use when fighting him is Piggy as he doubles health gained by eating food that's dropped by enemies in the difficult fight. Hawkster helps as well, as he brings you food from the dead bodies. Other effective Animal Orbs include Rammy and Bitey Bat as they can provide a certain amount of combat support when fighting the many enemies before the Necromancer himself. The Necromancer flies out of your attack range at the beginning and revives two waves of dead warriors that you must defeat before you engage him in battle. Wave 1 includes: Barbarian, Thief, Bear, Conehead, Fencer, Fire Demon, Ninja Wave 2 includes: Saracen, Royal Guard, Alien Hominid, Bear, Snakey, Fire Demon, Iceskimo, Barbarian, Brute, Conehead, Fencer. Remember to prepare Health Potions and anything else before fighting as the second wave is often considered difficult because of the enhanced speed of the enemies and the fact that there are Beefy type enemies resurrected as well. Once the Necromancer engages you in battle, his main attack will be hitting you with his sword up close or creating a wave of magic to hit you from a distance. He will occassionally throw a skeleton at you. Don't attack up close for longer than a few swipes of your sword as the Necromancer will strike you quickly and will deal considerable damage. His Magic is quite weak though. Another good idea is to stand at the top of the screen and hug the upper wall so he is always in the direct path of magical attacks. Shield when low on magic then fire projectiles at him when you recharge. Magic also has the additional power of actually being able to freeze, burn, poison, shock, and stun this boss, which could save the player and the group a couple of potions for this is a fairly difficult battle. An experienced player can also make short work of the Necromancer, as keeping him in the air eliminates his ability to fight back. However, if he lands, he always reacts by throwing a skeleton, so be prepared to block. If playing 2-player when he lands get him in between u and just spam him with magic. Make sure he can't do anything and it will work. Defeat Upon defeat, he will fly up into the air out of sight. Shortly after, he will drop his Evil Sword. Continue the path to destroy another large purple crystal and you will unlock the Final Boss: The Evil Wizard. Magic Powers Splash Attack Element: Death Max Hits: 1 per upgrade level (max 7) Damage/hit: Base Magic Damage x 0.5 Skeletal hands pop out of the ground in front of you, doing 1 hit. Each upgrade adds an extra hand segment, up to 7 segments. Not like most Splash Attacks, this one is very weak against beefies. Projectile Attack "Kamikaze Skeleton" Element: Dark Damage: Base Magic Damage Sends a Skeleton running across the screen in a straight line. Explodes on contact with enemies/the edge of the screen. When this move is used in the air as the Jump Y attack, unlike most projectile magic attacks, the Skeleton continues to run rather than ending as soon as it comes in contact with the ground. Because of this, the Necromancer can be considered having better magic than the average character. However, when used as Jump B instead of being a straight attack it goes through the air for a bit then falls to the ground. The damage is about 350-475 per hit. Magic Jump "Dark Pillar" Element: Dark Damage: Base Magic Damage Jump using an exploding skeleton, which damages overlapping foes. Trivia *It is not possible to fly while playing as the Necromancer even though you see him flying in the main story. *After defeating the Necromancer, he flies up out of screen and blows up, dropping his Evil Sword. *The minions the Necromancer resurrects in the boss fight are considerably faster and stronger than normal. This is especially noticable with the beefy characters darting around the field and the Alien Hominid taking more than one hit to kill. *During the battle with The Necromancer, he has a shadow on the wall while flying. When be begins to revive the dead, his shadow won't change and will continue to move as if he is still flying in idle. *The only other way to get the Necromancer besides DLC is by beating the Industrial Castle on insane mode (PS3/PC only) *When you battle him (when he is a NPC) some rather good music comes on, it is the instrumental to a song called "Simple Sight" by RealFaction. *He has an unamused face when you hurt him with any heavy weapon, as his eyes and frown appear through his visor. *Necromancer is the strongest warrior working for the Evil Wizard, and is seen throughout the game to be his second in command. *The Necromancer resurrects two bosses and nearly every unlockable character by the time you face him. Notable exceptions are the DLC characters and the four starting knights. His skeletons seem to be primarily resurrected Gray Knights and Civilians See also * Wizard Castle Interior * Marsh * Lava World Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:DLC Category:Dark